quanzhifashi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Talents
Before Mo Fan was revealed to be a Mage who has the natural Dual Element Awakening, people thought this is just a myth. That is how rare it was. Meaning the possibility of having a person possess Dual Element Awakening is so rare it is likely to be 1 in 100 to 300 years. The advantages of Dual Element Awakening: * The most obvious advantage is versatility, having access to twice as many kinds of magic than anyone else. Each Element resides in a Stardust-Cloud-River-Ocean means he can also cast magic far more than others before running out. In a way, having twice as many Elements means having twice as much magic energy * The second advantage is having twice as many elements mean his mental consciousness is twice as huge as everyone else. This makes it twice as difficult for mind or spirit controlling mages to control Mo Fan. It is also easier for him to break out from the influence of such techniques. * It was as far as to imply that if Mo Fan had pursued Void, Psychic Element and Light Elements, he would be invincible. There is another type of Dual Element awakening Sub talent type. However, this talent mix 2 Elements into 1 Stardust-Cloud-River-Ocean. It gives the person an inherent ability to use an advanced magic technique to mix the strengths of different elements or to cover each other's flaws etc... however, this advantage will eventually be overcome by the Main Dual Element Awakening Talent when Mo Fan achieves the skill level to do so nonetheless while the advantage of having twice as much Stardust etc... will never be obsolete. Other Natural Talents Mo Fan is not the only person with unique talent. Since his Dual Element Awakening was revealed, more unique talents has been revealed as well, some of which may not seem very advantageous at a glance but is in fact more useful and cost friendly than Dual Element Awakening. Out of the World 100 Talent List. Mo Fan's Dual Element Awakening is on the 5th place. Do note that the people who created the list do know that he is able to awaken 2 Element every Mage Stages/Tier when they make this list, it is a fair placement nonetheless. As having twice as much Elements will mean Mo Fan will need to commit more resources and time to than other people. If he focus only one 1 Element per Tier, he wouldn't be any different from others, if he train both equally without have twice as much resources and time for both Elements, he will be unable to achieve greatness. (Aka. He would've still stayed at Mid Tier when everyone is already at High Tier) 100 Talent List and subsequent Natural Born Talents. (List is no longer accurate) 1. Awaken First Element before age of 9 - Everyone awakens around the age of 16. This person has at least 7 more years to train than other people. As long as he/she puts in effort, he'll be way more skilled than others. (Mo Fan took about 4 years to achieve Mid-Tier, as long as he works hard, he'll likely be at High Tier by the age of 16.) 2. Awaken Void/Space Magic at Novic''e - As multiple Super Tier mages, Half-Forbidden Curse mages and an entity possibly a God or simply a full-fledged Forbidden Curse Mage stated explicitly. Void Magic's potential is limitless and the only reason why Void Mages are not omnipotent is because of human limitations. A mage normally can awaken Void Element from High Tier onward. Void Element's training varies so differently from other Elements that it forces a Mage to explore the higher secrets of Magic. Being able to awaken this Element at Novice means the person will be able to explore higher secrets of magic much earlier than others. 3.''Higher Recovery Rates - Recover energies at an alarmingly faster rate. This is not only advantageous in sustaining combat capabilities battle of attrition, magic practices requires the mage to expel magic energies for their spells. This means this person can train more than others without using up magic recovery items and if he does, he can literately practice infinitely. Practicing magic is important at high tier to create a Mage's own style. This advantage is immense and permanent. (It was estimated that average human mage's natural recovery is 12 hours/720 minutes 100% This means around 0.13% per minute while the Higher Recovery Rate Talent holder's recovery rate is about 10 times faster, which means he can recover 100% magic energy in 72 minutes giving him a whooping 1.38% magic regen per minute! In addition, mages are able to double their magic regen through meditation similar to magic cultivation.) 4.Mutated Stars ''- While the holder of this talent and the 6th place lost in a duel to Mo Fan, it is not a reason to dismiss this talent. Mutated Stars means the highest level of magic one can cast with spells is 1 level higher. Since each level is about twice as strong as the previous level. It is giving the holder free double damage at no cost. There is a confusion to the advantages of this talent with Dual Element Awakening believing this Talent is overrated and does not deserve 4th place. A fair hypothetical scenario was made to prove the Mutated Stars being a superior Talent than Dual Element Awakening. Both Mutated Star and Dual Element awakening have the same amount of time and resources to achieve Super Tier Level 4, they have the same Soul multiplier of x5 to power and gotten their Main Element to Level 4 Dual Element Awakening will have 1 Super Tier level 4 magic Mutated Star will have 1 Super Tier Level 5 magic at the same cost but twice as powerful In addition, this talent is extremely cost friendly as people will need to spend an extra 35 million dollars to keep up with this person at Novice, 500 million and above at Mid-Tier and over 1.7 billion to reach High Tier level 4. 5.Dual Element Awakening '''- As long as the person works hard and smart, he will always be ahead of everyone with twice as many types of magic at his disposal. It makes Mo Fan sometimes called "One-Mage army" as a result. It is to be noted that since Magic Cultivation is independent between each Element, the problem with this talent is there are too many Elements to train. If Mo Fan did not receive the Totem Necklace which boosts his training speed and grow together with him, he will either end up training every Element and be mediocre in everything or focus in a few like others and be no different from others. Hence this is also known as the most costly talent. 6.'''''Double Star connecting speed - Similarly he lost to Mo Fan. This talent provides tremendous advantage early on as the holder of this talent can cast spells twice as fast. This is shown to be quite useful as even the best super tier mages can only cast a star palace in between 5-7 seconds. While the owner of this talent should be able to cast star palaces in under 4 seconds and high tier magic in under 0.6 seconds with only a decent amount of training. 9.Natural born Spirit Element ''- Mu Ning Xue, the female protagonist's talent. This talent was downplayed as it grows together with its user. Once her training reaches the necessary level her Spirit Element's 2X to 3.9X power boost will upgrade to Soul Level's 4X power boost and continue to grow until she reach Heaven grade. The advantage to achieve Heaven Grade through Magic training is immensely powerful. Not even Forbidden Curse Mages can confidently tell you that they can raise their Elements to Heaven Grade and Mo Fan has only found an opportunity to raise one of his Elements to Heaven Grade but this opportunity has a high chance of failure and cost a lot of money. (He was told to buy a few dozen Soul Elements which the cheapest are at least 80 million...) '''Notable Unlisted Talent '''''One heart Three uses: The user can form 3 different or same Star paths, Maps, Constellations and later Palaces if she achieves Super Tier Mage. Obtain Three Elements at First Awakening : This applies only during 1st awakening, it is still immensely powerful as the 5th place Talent Dual Element Awakening will eventually get 10 Elements while this only falls short at 7 Elements. Natural-Born Soul Grade Element : ''Holder of this Talent has ties to Zhan Kong. The innate power was so strong that Mu Ning Xue who possess similar talent said the suffering she experienced with the immense power of Natural Born Spirit Grade Element can never compare with the holder of this talent. The Natural-born Soul Grade Element is so powerful that this talent alone lets the holder ignore the rules of starpath, map, constellation and palace to use magic. The Holy Magic Judgement Senate deemed this individual so dangerous that the person was sealed for many years in middle of frozen north crawling with Monarchs and above monsters and when this person was released from imprisonment, the Holy Magic Judgement Senate sentenced this person to death. A thing to note about the Holy Magic Judgement Senate as stated by many people with sarcasm that "They cannot be more fair and just in Sentencing all who possess magic power beyond the Holy Magic Judgement Senate's understanding to death" ''Always considered First time Awakening : ''Revealed by the Author as something more rare and powerful than Mo Fan's Dual Element Awakening because every mage can only have 1 talent because a talent can only be awakened during their first Awakening. Since every attempts by the holder of this Talent to awaken an Element is count as first time, he can theoretically awaken every element in existence and get a new talent each time on top of it. However, this talent suffers the same problem as Mo Fan's Dual Element awakening as each Element's training and level are independent. Without a powerful Magic Artifact such as Mo Fan's Pendant, this person will remain mediocre. On first glance this talent is overwhelmingly superior, it has a serious backlash. Each Element person awakens beyond 10 which is the limit of Dual Element Awakening, the person will suffer Spirit overburden. He will suffer amnesia, Soul damage and every awakened Element's levels will drop by 2. Unlike Devil Element, this loss of magic level cannot be prevented and the loss of memory is permanent cannot be recovered. The soul damage and amnesia effects can be minimized by raising as many Elements to Super Tier or higher before awakening beyond 10 elements. So far, this talent has only awakened once in entire history of mankind more than 100 years ago. ''Element Transfer : ''One of the talents awakened by holder of the Talent ''Always considered First Time Awakening ''he can transfer Elements of Mages, between himself with others or between other people. He can permanently deprive a Mage of their magic power or turn anyone into a mage. (It was revealed by the Author that the Talent holder of Always considered first time awakening and the Element Transfer talent is the original template of Mu Family's traditional Magic Ritual to take someone's talents and magic training and give to another person. However, the Mu Family's ritual is a perversion of the Talent as it will cause irreparable amount of damage to the Soul of the person it plunders Talent and Magic Training from.) ''Star Fusion : The wielder of this talent can combine different paths, maps, constellations and palaces of the same element to release magic however and in what form they please. All Out : the wielder of this talent can release all their magical stamina in 1 attack, enough to turn level 1 high tier into something just shy of super tier. Natural Bless: ''There have been reports of mages who were awakened with innate blessings of a factor of 1.2 - 1.3 to either 1 or all of their elements. ''Armor Piercing: ''The magic cast by this user is much more effective at overpowering other human magic than normal mages. ''2 departments in 1: ''The wielder of this talent awakened the shadow and chaos element at novice but only awakened 1 stardust, a stardust comprised perfectly of both elements. ''Double Layer: ''Any defensive magic cast by the wielder of this talent is automatically doubled ''Evaluation: ''The owner of this talent can with 99% accuracy determine the cultivation and the intentions of people he uses his mind magic on. ''Ice ''Phoenix: ''The wielder of this talent can create wings of ice that can act as independent weapons to attack opponents directly as well as their minds. The wielder also has a once off regeneration ability but requires countless treasures to refill. ''Mental Interaction: ''The owner of this talent can interact with the emotions and thoughts of other beings on a much larger and effective scale compared to mind mages of the same spiritual level. But the down side is that her own personal emotions will contaminate the people around her, on a much grander scale compared to what she experiences. Trivia Despite how Mo Fan should be known to everyone in the world, there are a lot of cases where people do not know he has twice as many Elements as other people. Category:Mage Category:Abilities